Kolrahk
Makuta Kolrahk is the Makuta of Cortaka Nui, and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Prime Timeline Kolrahk was created by Mata Nui alongside all other Makuta. Like other Makuta, he created Rahi, specializing in ones who lived in cold environments. When Teridax took over the Brotherhood of Makuta, Kolrahk went into a deep slumber, and his assigned island, Cortaka Nui, was watched over by Makuta Galvaz, who had been assigned to an island which had later been destroyed. Kolrahk laid dormant for thousands of years until a group of Matoran stumbled upon his lair. One of them was apprehended by a group of Kolrahk Robots and Galvaz, and turned into a shadow matoran. After the rest were turned into Toa by Galvaz's use of Chain lightning, Kolrahk awoke fully, and re-assumed control of Cortaka Nui. When Kolrahk was awakened by Keos' exploration team entering his fortress, Kolrahk upgraded his armor into a newer more powerful form, since his old armor was ancient and breaking down. Afterwards he, along with Galvaz and the now shadow matoran Gate, restarted Kolrahk Robot production and began plans to eradicate the Toa Cortaka and retake the island. Kolrahk later fought with the toa Cortaka within his fortress, where he was defeated and presumed dead by Toa Keos. After his battle with Keos, Kolrahk was left in critical condition. While he recovered from his wounds, he sent Gate and Galvaz on a mission to find a legendary stone: The Ultima Stone. While Gate and Galvaz were contested during their search for the stone, they found it, and were able to give it to Kolrahk, upon which it was promptly absorbed. The absorption of the stone caused Kolrahk to not only fully recover from his wounds, but transform into a new form. This form would be known as Kolrahk Ultimis. This transformation would lead to the splitting of the timeline in two. Kolrahk Empire Timeline In the Kolrahk Empire Timeline, the Toa Cortaka failed to defeat Kolrahk Ultimis. All were killed except Eido, who used his Kakama to escape and went into hiding. After the defeat of the Toa Cortaka, Kolrahk plunged the universe into darkness. With his new powers, he far outclassed the other Makuta, and was easily able to defeat and absorb all of them, gaining even more power. He then began his subjugation of all the matoran, using his Kolrahk Robots to control them while he turned the entire island of Cortaka Nui into a personal fortress. The Order of Mata Nui attempted to create a toa who would be able to stop Kolrahk, but were destroyed before they could deploy him. This toa was later found by Eido, and the two began working together to start a resistance against the Empire. While they were able to free some villagaes by themselves, Eido realized they would need more power if they were to stop the Kolrahk Empire for good. So he used his toa energy to transform six matoran into toa who would be known as the New Cortaka. Eido, now a turaga, trained both the OoMN toa and the New Cortaka and sent them out to free the matoran world. While they were mostly successful, they were eventually found by Kolrahk, and forced to fight against him. The battle was an overwhelming loss for the toa, resulting in the deaths of two of the New Cortaka. Weak and wounded, the OoMN toa attempted to use his control over time to take himself and the remaining New Cortaka back in time to defeat Kolrahk before he absorbed the Utima stone, but was interrupted by an attack from Kolrahk resulting in him being thrown out of the time stream and the New Cortaka being scattered throughout the past. After the toa were scattered in time, Kolrahk searched for the Kanohi Vahi, and used it to travel back in time to defeat the toa before they could stop his absorption of the Ultima stone, connecting him back to the Prime timeline. Tools and Abilities Kolrahk wields a giant saw blade. Being a Makuta, he also has access to all 42+ Kraata powers, and the element of Shadow. In his Ultimis form, Kolrahk gains a massive boost to his speed, strength and agility. In addition, he gains the power to create and control Ultima Energy; a highly volatile form of energy which is incredibly destructive. Kolrahk also used Kolrahk Robots as a tool to enforce his rule in Cortaka Nui, and to subjugate the matoran when he was Emperor of the Kolrahk Empire. Category:Makuta Category:User:ZarkaRaiden